A Life of Gold (ON HOLD)
by Oliviian
Summary: Cyriana has lived for over 400 years, learning all there was to learn about Alchemy. When she joins her Nephews, Ed and Alphonse Elric, she is dragged though incredible adventures, trying to keep her secret safe from everyone, except for the one who understands. This follows the Brotherhood story line. There is cursing and possible sexual content in later chapters. RoyXOC
1. Chapter 1

There is not nearly enough RoyXOC fanfictions and I have decided to write my own. Updates will probably be slow and inconsistent but I will try my absolute best to write as often as I possibly can. I am working two jobs, while being a full-time college student, so my time is limited to begin with. However I can promise I will put my all into this story to make it something enjoyable for all my other RoyXOC lovers out there. I do not own FullMetal Alchemist, only Cyriana and my other OCs. This story will follow the Brotherhood series, with some of my own chapters in there, so it won't be a chapter per episode kind of thing. So please enjoy and let me know your thoughts about my story! Btw, her name is pronounced like; Si-ri-ona and her nickname is pronounced like; Si-na

Chapter 1

Soft pitter-patter of feet echoed off the marble walls as a young girl ran down some stairs, her long white dress trailing behind her. Her golden hair was loose with small braids flowing down the middle, where a silver and pearl flower pin help them together. "Hohenheim!" The young girl called into the empty hallway as she reached the bottom of the stairs. She could hear his voice, along with a voice she did not recognize.

She was put on edge, and slowed her pace to the room. She put her ear to the door and tried to listen "What are you?" she could hear Hohenheim ask the stranger. "Why don't we invite your friend in so I can share it with the both of you?" The voice said, knowing she was outside the shot away from the door in shocked and Hohenheim opened it a second later. "Cyna? What are you doing down here?" He asked a confused look on his face.

"I was looking for you, I escaped from my brothers teasing, and wanted to go to town with you. Who is in the room with you?" the golden haired girl asked.

Hohenheim says nothing, but opens the door wider to let her in. The first thing she sees as she scans the room is a round, glass beaker, filled with a ball of what looked like a shadow, with one large eye. Cyriana looks back at her friend, and then back at the strange creature.

"Tell me your name and why you are in my home?" She demands to the small shadow. The creature chuckles in an high, eerie voice.

"I am dwarf-in-the flask, or you can your friend can call me Homunculus." A smile formed in the shadow right under the eye. "Why are you here?" She asked "Your father created me to learn all my knowledge. He wants immortality." Homunculus says.

"Immortality? How is that even possible?" Hohenheim breaks in with a shocked voice. "My father believes it is and will do anything to achieve it. He is losing his mind Hohenheim, you know that." Cyriana said sadly. "I can help your father princess, he was the one who had me created after all." Homunculus said"How?" She questioned, "The knowledge I have of alchemy, my dear. Are you familiar with it?" "No, my father forbids me from learning. He says it is not for a princess to learn" She rolls her eyes.

"You are like our other friend here, Hohenheim. I will make you two a deal, everyday I will teach both of you everything I know of alchemy and of the world. In return you two will take care of me." Homunculus offered, the two blonds looked at each other, communicating with their eyes. "Deal." Hohenheim was the first to break away and agree to the offer. "Good, let's have our first lesson now..."

Two years passed, before everything Hohenheim and Cyriana knew would be gone forever. They had become close friends with the dwarf-in-the-flask and had learned

all they could about alchemy. Everyday, the King's mind would slip away further and further. Cyriana would catch him mumbling to himself about transmutation circles, and immortality

as the days past. Her father begun a project to dig irrigation tunnels around the city, to help 'protect the city from floods in the future' however, Xerxes has never had a problem with flooding before.

It made her increasingly worried about how her Father and Homunculus would achieve immortality, Homunculus had been teaching the two teens all about alchemy and the two were entrenched in the wonders of it. They both had to practice and study in secret, with Cyriana being a princess was not allowed to know it and Hohenheim was a slave, and slaves were not allowed to be literate, let alone know alchemy.

Cyriana was sitting at her vanity, her maid brushing her long hair. She was staring at herself in the mirror, admiring her features. Ever since she was born she was praised for her beauty.

Her hair looked like spun gold, and her eyes were a piercing gold. Her tan skin was even, not a blemish in sight. Her figure was starting to develop into a woman's body

but would not be done for another few years, since she was only 15.

Her mother often spoke about how she would make her future husband happy with how beautiful she was. She would often gush about how beautiful her future grandchildren would be also. It made Cyriana sick when talking about future marriage prospects. She did not want to marry some Prince or King that she had never met. She wanted to marry Hohenheim, even though it was impossible.

The two of them would be killed if they ever pursued a romantic relationship, but she could still imagine it. She had fallen in love with Hohenheim when she was 8 and he was 11.

He had just been brought into the castle as a slave, and she had run into him in the halls while he was cleaning the floors. They had become best friends after that, her brothers often looked down on her for being friends with a slave, but they never did anything about it.

She often snuck out to go play in the dungeon with him, or they would run through the town market.

One afternoon, her father called everyone into the throne room. Hohenheim and I were with Homunculus, when my father's adviser came to get the flask. "Princess, your father is having an assembly in the throne room and wishes for everyone to be there." The adviser bowed to her before he left the room with Homunculus. "Come with me Hohenheim, we can stand by Homunculus." The two followed the adviser to the grand room, full of people.

The whole palace was made of marble, and it towering pillars held the glass ceiling up with ease. Golden drapes with a white lotus flower with a sword going through it, hung from the ceiling, it was the symbol of the royal family of Xerxes.

Cyriana and Hohenheim walked to where Homunculus was placed on a pedestal.

"Good, i'm glad the two of you stood by me on your own. The two of you should stay next to me." Homunculus said in a serious tone. "Very well, but is everything okay? My father seems to be on edge the past couple days." Cyriana asked, but received no answer.

A tall, lanky looking man with dull blond hair walked to the center of the room, where a large circle was drawn. Inside the circle was loads of designs and markings

no one would be able to understand, unless they studied alchemy. Cyriana gasped and covered her mouth with a hand. "A transmutation circle?Why does he have that drawn in the throne room? What is he doing?" Hohenheim looked over at his friend worriedly, and grabbed her small hand.

She squeezed it and he could feel how tense her body was with worry. "Everything will be okay" He comforted her quietly. She looked at him and nodded."Welcome! Today is the day where all of you will witness your great King gain immortality! Unfortunately, none of you will be here to experience it with me!" The king cackled insanely. He clapped his hands and touched the circle he was standing in.

"Mother!" Cyriana yelled and tried to run to her mother in fear

"Hohenheim grab her! She will be hurt if she moves from this spot!" Homunculus snapped and Hohenheim grabbed Cyriana by the waist, not wanting her to be hurt. The room darkened and shadow hands lifted from the ground along the lines drawn.

The two teen stared in horror as the hands darted out and as they touched someone, that person would collapse, the life drawn from them. "Please stop! Father i'm scared!" She screamed as she saw the hands go towards her family on dias. Her sister in law was shieilding her baby girl when the hands touched the two and they fell from the seat. Her brother yelled and dropped to his wife and daughter, where he collapse. "Cyriana!"

The Queen yelled to where her only daughter was being held by a blonde boy. "Mother!" Cyriana yelled back, reaching for her mother. "I love you!" Was the last thing the Queen said before she collapsed as well. Cyriana screamed as she watched her family be taken from her, all the while her father cackled in the center of them room. "Why?! Why are you doing this father?! I thought you loved us! We are your family!" She yelled, feeling betrayed by the man who raised her.

"I want immortality my dear. I wish to rule the world, and if losing my family makes it happen, then so be it!" He yelled smiling until the hands started to circle him.

"What? What are you doing?" He yelled as the hands starting grabbing him and slowly dissolving his body. "No! You are supposed to give it to me!

Homunculus! What is going on!?" The King yelled in pain and confusion.

Homunculus smirked. "You were greedy, you were never going to have immortality,

instead you daughter, a slave, and myself will gain it. All because you were willing to sacrifice everything for yourself to gain! You will be obliterated for performing Human Transmutation!" Homunculus laughed as her father kept screaming and the hands tore him apart.

Cyriana could only watch in terror, as the circle exploded in purple light and rushed towards the three of them.

The light hit them straight on, and the pain was like nothing she had ever felt before. Her screams were echoing Hohenheim's, all the while Homunculus continued to laugh.

Her vision started to darken and her hearing started to fade as she and Hohenheim fell to the floor, their hands still tightly grasping each other, until it all went dark.

When she opened her eyes she was surrounded by white, she turned slowly, taking in her surroundings when a voice was heard from behind her. "So you are part of a human transmutation? You did not perform or even know about it, so should I punish you? No, I won't. You are now invincible to my Equivalent Exchange." The full white figures said to me. "Who are you?" Cyriana asked the figure. "Me? I am Truth, and I have all the knowledge.

Knowledge that will be shared with you, and your young friend Hohenheim, I believe." the figure responded.

"The truth?" She questioned as a large metal doorway appeared in front of them and opened for her. "The truth awaits you, Princess Cyriana." She was pulled into the gate by the same shadow hands that took her people away from her, screaming as she was dragged to the gate. When the large doors closed behind her, she saw and absorbed everything,

making sure to never forget what she has learned. She finally saw a final picture of her standing with someone, before everything went dark again.

***Cyriana's POV***

When I awoke after seeing Truth, the first thing I had seen was Hohenheim's face leaning over me. "Hohenheim?" I said as I reached for his face. "Yeah, yeah its me. Are you alright?" He asked brushing some hair away from my face. I nodded as tears started falling from my eyes.

"They are gone, everyone is gone. Mother, my brothers, even my little niece." I sobbed into his chest, feeling my heart break. He held me close and stroked my hair. "I know, I know." He rocked me for what felt like hours. I finally composed myself and pulled away from him. "What happened?"

I asked looking around to see my home destroyed and crumbling around us. "Homunculus tricked your father. Instead of creating immortality for himself, he created it for the three of us. Everyone is gone Cyriana, even the citizens outside are gone. The 'irrigation' channels your father had dug, were lines for a human transmutation circle around the city." Hohenheim said clenching his fist.

"Everyone?" I asked in disbelief, standing up. I started to run towards

the door, running past the bodies of people I saw everyday. More tears falling from my face and I reached the end of the balcony. To my horror, all of my people were scattered in the streets, dead. Men, women, children, everyone was gone.

I screamed as the despair hit my heart again. These were my people, I am supposed to protect them as their princess, but instead their King, my father,

killed them for his own selfish reasons. Hohenheim hugged me from behind, keeping me from falling to the ground. "Where is Homunculus?" I snarled, looking around for the black orb. "He is gone, he formed a body for himself, and left after telling me what happened." He explained to me gently.

"Im gonna kill that son of a bitch!" I yelled into the open air. "Cyriana, you can't. He is immortal, just like us now. We can't die." Hohenheim said sadly. "No! I will do everything I can to learn how to kill him! I won't stop until he is dead and I have avenged everyone! I have to have this to keep going" I sobbed angrily. The two of us sat on the balcony for a little while longer, just crying and comforting each other, before we had to move. We couldn't stay here,

everything had been destroyed, and I don't think either of us could handle the memories that we would be forced to remember by staying in Xerxes.

"We need to leave Cyriana" Hohenheim said gently, I nodded my head in agreement. We both walked to my room in the ruined palace, for me to pack things I did not want to leave. I packed some clothes for the trip along with a golden necklace of my family's crest. I went to my mother's room and thought about when I was younger how she would sit on her settee with my head in her lap, just stroking my hair and telling me stories.

I walked over to her vanity and grab her favorite tiara. It was silver with pearls and diamonds laced throughout it. The metal work was in the shape of flowers and their leaves. It was very elegant and it meant so much to her. It was the tiara she wore on her wedding to my father. She was going to pass it on to me once I got married, but now she would not be around to experience it. I gently wrapped in one of my gowns and placed it in my bag. I met Hohenheim in the hallway and we got ready to make our journey to who knows where.

Hohenheim left Xerxes that night and we never went back. We traveled everywhere we knew for over 400 years, studying alchemy. We both learned that when we were made immortal, it changed the color and intensity of our alchemy. We no longer had to use circles to transmute, and eventually we learned that we did not even need to clap to cause a reaction.

It was hard over the years, especially when he could hear all of the different souls inside of us now. The people killed for our immortality became a Philosopher's Stone, we had never heard about it until we came across books about it in Xing. Their souls made us this stone of unimaginable power, and it is what made us immortal. Hohenheim was quick to become friends with them, they just seemed to love him. Me on the other hand, it was extremely difficult. They all hated me because of what my father had done. I managed to make some peace

with them, but I still struggled with all of their emotions inside of me, which made my alchemy weaker than Hohenheim's.

I never fell out of love with Hohenheim, however I learned that he never loved me romantically. He only saw me as a sister, and that's all he would ever see me as. It didn't help that he still saw me as a princess and he never truly broke the habit of treating me like a regular girl. We saw so much during those 400 years. We saw civilizations rise and fall, we saw wars, famine, massacres, but we met some amazing people along the way.

People that eventually died and left us alone. Looking the same as we had when we met them decades before. People found it odd, but they never made a fuss. We taught alchemy to those who wanted to learn, but had no way of learning. Eventually we gained the title of "Philosophers of the East" the bringers of alchemy to a newly developed country called Amestris.

Amestris in the beginning was an underdog in the regions in which they formed. Hohenheim and I came along and taught the founding members of Amestris alchemy, which gave them power in invade surrounding countries and taking control of them. The lands would become Amestrian land and the people would become Australian citizens.

Amestris had always been a militaristic government and it built its power off its strong alchemists

and its military force. When they started the war with Aerugo, Hohenheim and I left to visit Xing once again. We mastered the study of Alchemy during our visit and went back to Amestris. We decided to stop in a small village called Resembool, where we met a young woman named Trisha Elric.

She was a sweet woman, and I knew that Hohenheim was falling in love with her. It broke my heart to see him love someone with the love that I wanted from him, but I was glad that he was finally able to find some happiness. A few months later when he told me they were getting married I left.I was not gone for long, only three years, but when I came back to Resembool, I learned that Trisha and Hohenheim had a little boy name Edward, and

were expecting their second child.

My eyes filled with tears when I saw the young boy who was a spitting image of his father. He was only two years old, but his intelligence was already noticeable. I staid with the young family and became friends with Trisha and the Rockbell family down the road. They had a young daughter named Winry, who was not much younger than Edward, who loved to follow me around.

I would often help Trisha with Edward while Hohenheim was at work or in his study. I know he loved his family, but I don't think he ever thought he would ever have one. The night Alphonse was born, Hohenheim and I got into an explosive argument. He told Trisha about our past and our secret. All of it, even all of mine without even consulting me.

I trusted Trisha with my life, but I did not like that he told her my story without me or my

permission, I left for another three years after that and when I returned, Hohenheim was getting ready to leave his family. I came across his on the path to his home, tears streaming down his face. "Where are you going?" I asked, causing him to shoot his head in my direction. "Cyriana, you are back" He said stopping in front of me. "I missed the Elric family, what can I say?" I teased him hoping to make him smile.

He still kept his solemn face "Promise me you will take care of them. Trisha can't raise the boys on her own and I need to find how to become mortal again. I do not want to live forever after her, I want to die an old man with her." He said to me. "So you are gonna leave your family, just to find out how to die? We can't die, and your search will be effortless. All you are going to do is waste time you could be spending with your family, because you never know when you won't have them anymore Hohenheim. When she, Edward, and Alphonse along with their children, and their children's children die, you keep going. Why? Because that's what we have to do, it's what we are meant to do. We have alchemy powers no one else has, why give that up?" I said to him.

"I do not want to power and immortality like you do Cyriana. I am tired of outliving everyone, I want to die with my wife and hopefully travel to an afterlife. I don't want to keep traveling the world. What happens when you have visited everywhere, and seen everything? What will you do then?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders and replied "the world is always changing, i'll never see anything the same. I'll take care of them Hohenheim, but please

dont abandon them. Those little boys need a father, and Trisha will want the man she loves around." I tried to convince him once more to stay.

"I have to find the answer Cyna." He stood firm in his decision and I was not going to fight him any longer. I sighed and hugged him tightly around the neck."Please stay safe, and stay out of trouble." I whispered as I pulled away. He nodded and I gave him a kiss on his bearded cheek. He walked down the path and I watched him fade farther into the distance.

I continued my walk up the hill to the two-story white home, where laundry was hanging on the line, and a swing hanging from the tree in front.I saw Trisha walk out of the house with a basket, two little boys running out from behind her. The first little boy saw her and smiled brightly

"Aunt Cyna!" Edward yelled as he ran towards the blonde woman.

I smiled back at him and crouched down to catch him in a hug. I lifted him up into my

arms and looked at him. "My! You have gotten so big Edward! Have you been drinking your milk?" I asked him as I came to a stop in front of Trisha."Blech! I hate milk!" The little boy said sticking out a tongue, and closing one eye in a grimace. I giggled and placed him back on the ground. I looked up and saw Trish putting down her basket and smiling at me.

"Trisha, it's good to see you again. Im sorry for being gone for so long, but you know how it goes with us." I said to her as she pulled me into a gentle hug. "It's wonderful to see you again Cyriana. You will have to tell us about your travels over dinner tonight. Will you be staying a while?" She asked with a soft smile. "If it wouldn't be a problem, I would like to stay for a while. I missed you and the boys, and I figured you would need some help with them."

I smiled back at her. "Its no problem at all, we love having you here. You are family and welcome anytime." My eyes burned a little at the thought of having a family again. Hohenheim had been all I had for a very long time, until the Elrics came into our lives. "I would love to," I smiled and then looked down to the blond boy hiding behind Trisha's skirt, peaking out at me.

"You must be Alphonse. I am your Aunt Cyriana" I bent at the knees and held my hand out to him. Trisha smiled and placed her hand on his head. "Go ahead and say hello Alphonse." He looked up at her and then placed his hand in mine and smiled. "It's nice to meet you Aunt C!" He said as clearly as he could in his two year old voice.

Edward ran up to me and grabbed my hand, "Will you be staying this time Aunt Cyna?" He asked with his wide golden eyes. I smiled and ran a hand through his hair, "Yes, Ed. I plan on staying for a long, long time." And I kept to my word, we were a happy family for the next four years, but I could see that Trisha was feeling the loss of Hohenheim more so everyday.

I would try and talk to her about it, but she would always insist that she was fine. I went with the boys to the market to pick up some fresh vegetables, when we arrived back at the house to find Trisha collapse on the floor. "Mom!" the boys yelled and ran to their mother. "Boys! I need you to run and get Mrs. Pinako! I will take care of your mother, but you need to tell her what is going on and tell her to bring a doctor as fast as possible!" I commanded to them lifting Trisha into my arms. They hesitated, "Now!" I shouted and they raced out the door.

I quickly brought Trisha to her room and gently laid her on the bed. I rush to the bathroom to get a cold rag to place on her head. She was sweating bullets, and her breathing was shallow. I placed my hand on her upper chest and used my alchemy to see what was wrong. I could feel the disease in her lungs that was killing her.

Why didn't she tell us earlier? I might have been able to save her. There was no way for me to do it now, and I had no idea how to tell the boys they were going to lose their beloved mother. I sat on the bed and placed my head in my hands, holding in the tears. I heard footsteps racing up the stairs and the two boys bolted over to their mother. Pinako followed quickly behind along with the town doctor.

The doctor performed his examination and pulled Pinako and I to the side. "There is nothing left I can do for her. She has been suffering from this for a long time and it has permanently damaged her body. It will be a miracle if she pulls through this. I am sorry." He said solemnly and walked out of the house. I looked at Pinako and she patted me on the arm and walked over to the bed where the boys were talking about alchemy to her.

"Why don't you boys transmute something for your mother? Your father used to always make me flowers" Trisha said weakly while taking Ed's hand. I frowned and quickly transmuted a bouquet of her favorite flowers. "Hohenheim might not be here to do it, but I am." I said placing the flowers next to her bed. "Take care of my sons, tell them how much I love them." Trisha said as she took her last breath, her hazel eyes losing the light in them.

"Mom? Mom?! Wake up!" Alphonse and Ed shouted shaking their mother's hand, but she would never respond to them again. I walked over to them and placed my hands on their small shoulders. "Come on boys, she is gone." I said gently, fighting the tears in my eyes so they wouldn't see me cry. The two of them turned and pushed their heads into my stomach. I bent down and pulled them into the tightest hug possible, and the three of us cried

over the woman laying in the bed next to us.

The day of the funeral, neither Alphonse nor Ed would say a word. They had hollow looks in their eyes that I wish I could take away. They were too young to go through the loss of a parent, especially when one had already left. I stayed with the boys until the sun started to set in the sky. "I'm cold, and i'm hungry." Alphonse said quietly. I lifted him into my arms and grabbed Ed's hand. "Let's get you two home"

The three of us walked home in silence, I could feel Alphonse's breathing even out against my shoulder, signaling that he fell asleep. I carried him upstairs and changed him into his pajamas before heading downstairs to see Ed's looking at a picture of Hohenheim holding a young Ed, and Trisha holding a baby Alphonse.

"Edward, come here." I said sitting down on the couch. He walked over and sat next to me but never lifting his head. "Talk to me Edward." I said. "Its his fault she is gone." He whispered, his bangs covering his angry golden eyes. "Who's fault?" I asked but already knowing the answer. "Fathers! If he hadn't left he could have helped her! She wouldn't have been so sad all the time! She died because he broke her heart by leaving us!" He shouted clenching his little fists till they turned white.

I pulled him into my lap and rocked him while stroking his hair. "It's not his fault Ed, she was sick for a long time, even while he was still here. There was nothing your father would have been able to do to save her, no matter how hard he tried." I said but he turned his head away from me. "Listen, Ed, i've been around your father for a very, very long time and he has one of the largest hearts I have ever seen in a person. He loved your mother and you boys will his entire being, he left because he needed to find something so he could be a better father to

you boys. He will come home, and I am going to try and find him for you boys. I hate to leave the two of you but you need your father at this time."

I said holding him tighter to my chest, my heart breaking at the idea of leaving the two of them again.

"Alphonse and I already sent out letters to him when we found out that mom was sick, we sent them to every address that we had received a letter from that he wrote in hopes that someone would be able to get in contact with him. I don't want you to leave us too." He said as another round of tears came.

"I know, my dear, but I need to. I have to find Hohenheim, I am one of the only people that will have a chance to. Your father is a stubborn man and if

he doesn't want to be found he won't be. Now, let's get you to bed, you need the sleep." I carried him upstairs and helped him into his pajamas also. I tucked him in and gave him and Alphonse a kiss on the head. "Goodnight boys, I love you." I said, even though the two of them were already fast asleep.

I walked to my room and packed my travel bag once more. I had hoped I would never have to leave like this again, but things change I guess. As I was packing I came acrossed my mother's tiara. I held it softly, sitting at my desk. "Oh, how I miss all of you. It's been over 400 years since you all passed and not a day goes by where I don't think of you all." I bought the tiara to my chest and tried to remember how it felt to be hugged by my mother.

I quickly packed it back away before I sank into the memories of my previous life before immortality. Somedays I wish I could go back, but others I don't. I am immortal, I have seen the world change and develop, I have been apart of historical events, and have mastered alchemy and alkahestry. I have power that I only share with two other, Hohenheim and Homunculus. I was essentially unstoppable. If I had stayed a princess of Xerxes, I would have been forced into a loveless marriage and forced to produce children until I was either barren or died in childbirth.

I realize now why my father wanted to achieve immortality so much, it makes you feel invincible because you are, but it's also so very lonely. I will outlive any family I ever have, or anyone I will ever come to love or care for. I eventually lose everyone and start off on my own again with Hohenheim. Except this time, if Hohenheim gets his wish, I will start over again on my own.

Could I even handle that? Losing my best friend and everyone I love? Hohenheim has been there for everything, but now he wishes to leave me alone in his quest for death. Was I doing the right thing by trying to find him to let him know about the death of his true love? I could stay here and raise the boys, forgetting about Hohenheim until he decides to come home on his own. No, I have to let him know about Trisha. It's not fair for him to continue on his quest, hoping to come home and find her alive.

I finished packing my bag and left a note for Edward and Alphonse, telling them I would be back as soon as I found their father. As I was leaving, I looked back at the house and sighed before walking towards the Rockbells'. I knocked on the door and Winry answered with Den at her side. "Aunt Cyna!" She said happily as she gave me a hug. "Hello Winry, is your grandmother here? I need to talk to her." I asked.

"Yeah, come on, she is in her office." She grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall. "Grandma! Aunt C is here!" Winry said as she opened the door. Pinako hopped off her stool and walked over to the two of us. "What can I do for you at this hour Cyriana?" She asked. "I need you to watch over the boys. I am going to find Hohenheim." I answered.

She slapped my arm and tsked at me "how can you leave those boys at a time like this? They need a guardian in their life, they need you." She scolded. "I know Pinako, but those boys need their father and Hohenheim needs to know about his wife. I need to find him. I will be back, I always come back. You know that." I said. She sighed and looked up at me. "Fine, but you have one year. If you cannot find Hohenheim after a year then you need to come back home and take care of those boys. They love and look up to you. They worship you because of your alchemy."

I chuckled at the comment knowing those boys were going to follow in their father's footsteps to become amazing alchemists. They were already showing amazing progress for such a young age. "Deal, one year. I will write to you all often and give updates on my search." I hugged her and Winry before walking out the door and into the night, ready to start me search for the blonde immortal.

I know this chapter was insanely long. I thought about breaking it into two, but it ruined the flow of everything for me. I wanted to post the first chapter before I have more witten because I wanna get feedback from all of you who read my story. I would like to hear if you enjoyed it, or if you have any ideas you would like to see. I have a story line plotted out already but I can always add things in. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It didn't really go much into Cyriana's personality, it was mainly just her backstory leading up to the series. You will be able to see more of it later on, especially once she starts to meet everyone else. Anyways please favorite, follow and review and I will hopefully have another chapter posted in the next couple days!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pinako had sent me a letter a few weeks ago, telling me that she was worried about Ed and Al. She wrote about how they had been away while they trained from an alchemy teacher, and how they would spends days locked up in Hohenhiem's study. She asked me to end my search and come back to Resembol because she wasn't sure how much longer until the boys did something stupid. I accepted and started the journey back to one of the only places I considered home. I was walking up the path towards the Elric home, when it erupted in purple light and I felt an overwhelming feeling of panic when I realized what was going on. I dropped my bag and I raced towards the house, my heart pounding in my ears.

I could hear Ed screaming from upstairs, I took the stairs two at a time and raced to Hohenhiem's study. I tried to open the door but it was locked. "Ed! Open the door!" I yelled, "Aunt Cina! Help!" I heard Alphonse scream to me from the other side of the door. I took a step away from the door and placed a hand on it as a red light caused it to shatter. I saw a large suit of armor crouched on the floor, with a very bloody Edward in its arms. From what I could see one of Ed's legs were gone and so was an arm. 'Fuck, I never should have left. I never thought they would try and do Human Transmutation though!'

"Alphonse? What happened?!" I yelled looking for the younger boy. "Aunt Cina! We tried to bring back mom but it went all wrong!" His voice came from the armor, having a metallic and hollow ring to it. I raced over and picked up Ed from his grasp. I activated my alchemy to slow the bleeding and looked at Al. "Come on, you can explain to me later! We don't have time!" I said and we both raced out the door and out of the house towards the Rockbell's. I raced up the porch steps and kicked the door in yelling, "Pinako!" The shorter woman raced into the room "What gave you the right idea to-Ed!" She interrupted herself when she say the bleeding blonde in my arms.

"Quick bring him to the operating room." Pinako said leading us to a sterile white room. I placed him on the bed and told Alphonse to wait in the hall. "Aunt Cina? Why are you covered in blood?!" I heard Winry cry from the top of the stairs. "Stay with Alphonse!" I said and walked back into the room to help Pinako. "What happened?" She demanded as she tried to stop the bleeding from his arm."They tried to bring Trisha back." I said as I started on his leg. "Those boys..." She sighed and we worked in silence, worry both etched onto our faces.

After about two hours, Pinako and I were able to stop the bleeding and stitch him up. "He will be okay, but I hate how he will react when he wakes up." I said quietly, wiping sweat off my forehead. "He will need time, and so will Alphonse." She said, "Go take a shower, you have a change of clothes you left upstairs in the guest room. You will scare the children with all the blood." She walked out of the room to go clean up herself.

I took a quick shower, thinking about how those boys were able to do Human transmutation and survive? They were 11 and 9? Even the most advanced alchemists were not able to do Human Transmutation. 'They clearly got their father's intelligence.' I thought sourly. For a moment I couldn't help but blame Hohenheim. If he would have never left then these boys would have had a parent to care for them and not felt like they had to take such extreme measures.

Although I blamed myself also. If I would have just stayed like Pinako told me too, I could have been there to guide and help them. I would never replace their mother, but I could have been a parental figure to them. Instead, I abandoned these two young children for a search I knew would be pointless. "Aunt Cina, are you alright?" Winry asked through the bathroom door.

"Yes Winry, I will be out in a second." I responded, turning off the water. I quickly got dressed and walked to the room where Edward was resting. Alphonse was sitting next to his bed with his head in his hands. Winry was sitting on the bed placing a wet cloth to Edwards head and Pinako was standing next to Alphonse. I walked over to the two of them and placed a hand on Alphonse's helmet. "He will be okay, he just needs some rest." I knelt down in front of Al, and looked into his glowing eyes. "Alphonse, I need you to tell me everything. From the start till finish." I said gently.

He started to explain how Ed had brought up bringing Trisha back to life. Ed had thought that they had the secret to doing a successful transmutation, but it went wrong and they had no idea how. He talked about how his body was stuck in the gate, but Ed was able to get his soul back and seal it inside the armor, losing his arm as payment. I could hear the tears in voice, even though he was unable to cry. "Human Transmutation is forbidden, you both know that. Nobody can be brought back from the dead Alphonse, alchemists are not gods and we can not act as gods. Do you understand?" I said with a firm tone to my voice, but not enough to sound angry. "I understand Aunt Cina." He bowed his head and went quite. I sighed and stood up.

"The military will start poking around soon. Expect them to be here soon. Something like this would never get past them." I told Pinako quietly, making sure they children wouldn't hear me. "I know, but hopefully these boys will not be in trouble. Lord knows they don't need anymore after tonight." She responded. I nodded and looked at Ed sleeping in the bed. 'He was going to do great things in his life. He may not have been able to do a successful Human Transmutation, but he was still able to bond a soul to a suit of armor. That itself was a great feat not many would even hope to accomplish. I will protect them like I should have before. I never should have left them alone. I won't lose them like I did my family.' I swore to myself.


End file.
